Ad Infinitum
by Nikolaiklaas
Summary: Kini, aku kembali pada titik itu. Sekalipun aku tak mampu memutar waktu. Biar kenangan itu disana. Terbungkus rapi dalam ruang hampa bernama sudut hati. Again It's SasuHina.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary**: Kini, aku kembali pada titik itu. Sekalipun aku tak mampu memutar waktu. Biar kenangan itu rapi dalam ruang hampa bernama sudut hati.

**Warning**: AU!verse, unbeta-ed.

**Music:** Padi – Seandainya Bisa Memilih

**Ad Infinitum**

_Kini, aku kembali pada titik itu_

_Sekalipun aku tak mampu memutar waktu_

_Biar kenangan itu disana_

_Terbungkus rapi dalam ruang hampa bernama sudut hati_

_._

_._

_._

Sepasang mata itu bak pungguk merindukan bulan, pada satu subjek yang merupakan sumber dunianya tertambat. Dan ketika punggung itu merasakan butiran afeksi yang merembes di tiap pori tubuhnya, dia akan berlari mengikuti kemanapun tungkainya membawanya kabur dari rasa malu yang seharusnya tak perlu.

Jantungnya berulah lagi. Selalu menghasilkan reaksi yang sama setiap padanan substansi sosok familiar itu, dengan segala hal yang ada pada dirinya, merantainya di tempat. Dan dunia tidak lagi berputar pada porosnya karena gravitasi yang bekerja, saat bintik kuning retinanya menangkap kilasan siluet itu, bukanlah gaya tarik normal antar partikel jasmani.

Gadis itu tahu betul, ini adalah sebuah komplikasi hati.

#

Saat lensa mata memfokuskannya pada sosok itu kembali, mengirimkan impuls visual yang ditangkap dengan sempurna untuk disampaikan pada lobus otaknya, ia akan memerah. Seperti mesin otomatis yang memiliki jadwal regular, hal-hal demikian terjadi lima kali seminggu, pada jam-jam tertentu. Dan jika ia bisa membujuk tangan-tangan nasib untuk berpihak padanya, ia akan mendapat beberapa ekstra waktu untuk menatap lebih lama.

Tidak masalah bagaimana indera penglihatannya menerima figur itu untuk diterjemahkan dalam kotak respon pendeskripsian. Pabrik pembuat kotak itu sedang macet tercekik polusi korosif bernama adiksi.

Telinganya juga seolah tersumbat pada kabar apapun, pada isu-isu yang tersebar, tentang figur tersebut. Kadang ia berharap jika saja hati tidak pernah bicara, membiarkan ia berpikir dengan rasio dan premis-premis konkret.

Namun ia amat yakin, kali ini, ia bisa membiarkan dirinya jatuh. Di balik jurang itu tersisipi janji kebahagiaan, janji untuk memiliki.

Konon, jika kau jatuh, di balik jurang sana ada mata air peluruh duka, pembasuh dahaga akan perasaan-perasaan asing yang, katanya, telah ditemui banyak orang perwujudannya.

#

Ada yang berkata dia bukanlah orang baik. Reputasinya adalah genangan lumpur yang di arahkan tepat di wajah, menjadi noda yang seharusnya ditilang karena parkir di tempat yang salah. Ujung jemarinya bahkan tidak diberikan simpati oleh nasib untuk menyentuh helaian rambutnya, atau barangkali merasakan bagaimana tekstur kulit di balik jaket denimnya.

Mengapa tidak pernah terpikir untuk mengambil satu langkah maju, mungkin, untuk meminta izin memasuki kehidupannya? Membuktikan ucapan orang-orang itu hanyalah kata-kata kosong yang takkan membuatnya heran jika telinganya menolak informasi tersebut.

Ia menemukan fakta baru dan sampai pada keputusan bahwa semakin dalam dan semakin jauh ia terjatuh menyongsong dasar jurang itu, makin sulit untuk menolak gelenyar dan debaran liar yang menyusupi syarafnya.

Sekarang ia akan menemukan mata air dari negeri dongeng itu, makin dekat dengan bebatuan cadas yang melapisi dasarnya. Yang konon hanya memberimu dua pilihan saat kau memutuskan untuk menenggaknya. Tentu saja, pikirnya, batu cadas itu hanya ilusi, dan yang ia butuhkan hanya menjemput kebahagiaan.

#

Dan Tuhan berkata pada Adam: jangan pernah engkau dekati apalagi kau petik dan kau makan buah itu. Tapi Adam tergoda, imannya tergoyahkan. Dan ada harga yang harus dibayar olehnya dan Hawa, beserta seluruh keturunannya kelak.

Ia telah diperingatkan. Dan satu kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut itu seharusnya cukup untuk membuatnya mengambil langkah mundur teratur. Tapi—tapi ia tinggal satu depa jauhnya untuk menjemput kebahagiaan.

" Lupakan saja, " mulut itu kembali berucap, mengulang kalimat yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Garis wajahnya setenang aliran sungai di hilir, intonasi yang keluar yang seharusnya mengekspresikan emosi yang sama sekali tersembunyi dari matanya, tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun untuk diselidiki.

" Mengapa?" bercak kehidupan perlahan surut dari wajahnya.

" Kesempatan, " jawabnya tanpa menunggu jeda. Ia bersandar pada beringin teduh yang menyaru sosok keduanya dari pandangan. " Tangan takdir—bukan lagi sekadar nasib—tidak memberikan kesempatan. Sesederhana itu. "

" Jika yang kaupikirkan adalah sebuah status untuk kepuasan batinku, kau salah besar. Aku datang dan mengetuk pintu kehidupanmu bukan untuk menarikmu ke dalam duniaku. Menyangkal eksistensi sebuah portal penghubung yang telah ada tidak bakal membuatnya hilang begitu saja. "

" Itu memang salahku, " ia membuat pengakuan yang membuatnya kian frutrasi menghadapi sosok tanpa aura dan ekspresi ini. " Aku membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam dimensiku, tapi belum terlambat untuk keluar. "

" Kau akan mengusirku begitu saja dan mengunci duniamu hanya untuk dirimu sendiri? " itu adalah retorika melompong yang tidak akan terjawab karena mereka tahu betul jawaban yang mengambang di permukaan. " Kalau begitu, biar saja antara, kau, aku, dan takdir saling melempar dadu untuk menentukan garis pembatas itu. "

Dia menggeleng tanpa memberi indikasi, ujung bibirbnya tertarik dalam simpati tak bermakna. " Kau tidak mengerti. Dunia kita berbeda, bisa saja apa yang kau sebut sebagai irisan semesta di antara kita hanya ilusi. Optimisme tidak menarik minatku untuk berjudi dengan takdir. Tonggak itu sudah jelas terpancang, dan akan terus berada di sana. "

Jika begitu, jauh di dalam hatinya dia tahu bahwa dia menginginkannya, bukan? Dan jika takdir bertitah demikian, toh mereka akan tetap menemukan keadilan di antara belantara yang harus ditempuh. Sesuatu bisa dilakukan dan mereka akan menjemput kebahagiaan bersama.

Menit-menit yang berlalu adalah kekosongan yang tidak bisa mengisi diri mereka sendiri, momentum itu terkunci tatkala roda-roda jam semesta macet dan membekukan mereka di sana. Berdua. Di bawah beringin rindang. Hanya untuk bicara.

" Kau, " Ia bertumpu sepenuhnya pada kedua kaki, menjulang satu kepala di atas garis matanya., " kau gadis yang buta dan tuli akan dunia. Kau, Hyuuga Hinata, gadis bisu yang tidak pernah benar-benar berkenalan dengan dunia, mempunyai hati yang terus meronta. Dunia terlalu kotor dan hina untuk berjabat denganmu. Tapi kecacatanmu adalah semesta baru tanpa cela bagi dunia itu sendiri. "

" Dan itu membuatmu menyingkirkanku. "

Lagi-lagi ia menggeleng, bibirnya tertarik dalam senyuman yang tidak mencapai sepasang jendela hatinya. Seolah ia sendiri tengah mengejek tanah tempat ia berpijak.

" Duniaku adalah dimana sumber kebusukan itu lahir dan tumbuh. Irisan itu hanya ilusi, itu benar adanya. Dengan membawaku ke alam tempat kau terjaga takkan membilas nila yang berakar dalam diri. Dan membawamu bersamaku bukanlah pilihan. "

" Kau yang tidak memberikan pilihan pada pilihan, " jemari berkuku runcing meremas jantungnya yang terengah karena terus berlari. " Kupikir saat aku terjatuh, kau akan menyelamatkanku. Jadi inikah kondisi koma yang dirumorkan banyak orang saat kau gagal mendarat? "

" Kau lupa membawa tongkatmu saat berjalan, kau seharusnya tidak terjatuh jika kau tinggal saja di dalam rumah saat itu. Sebelum semuanya terlambat dan tak ada yang bisa untuk diperbaiki, jangan pernah menentang takdir lagi. "

Jurang itu gelap dan makin membutakan indera-inderanya yang memang sudah cacat. Jangankan untuk mencari mata air itu, dahaganya kian tak tertahankan dan kini ia terancam tidak bisa pulang.

Telunjuk asing mampir untuk menyeka butiran air yang entah jatuh dari mana. Langit sepertinya menangis, wajahnya begitu kelabu dengan gemuruh isaknya mencapai telinga penghuni bumi lainnya. Tapi baru ia sadari kemudian, langit juga ikut berurai air mata bersamanya.

" Detik ketika kau terjatuh, " ucapnya, masih dengan topeng setenang permukaan air kolam, tanpa secercah sisa untuk diterjemahkan dalam kata, " kau menyeretku bersamamu, lalu bagaimana aku bisa menyelamatkanmu? Goresan-goresan itu akan pulih, tidak ada yang patah dan kau selamat dari sana. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Jurang itu tidak membasuhku, aku hanya akan kembali dengan satu keping hati yang hilang. "

Tangisannya tidak terhapuskan oleh kalimat barusan, justru mencengkeramnya hingga tercekik dalam gelegak dari luapan emosi tak terkatakan. Segalanya seharusnya lebih mudah dari ini jika ia meladeni permainan takdir, jika saja ia memberi kesempatan pada pilihan. Jika saja roda-roda waktu mampu _dia_ putar kembali.

" Tetaplah di rumah, " Ia berpesan seraya menepuk puncak kepalanya, tidak ada cahaya terserap pupil matanya, kedua tingkap itu kosong tak bernyawa. Dan itu bukanlah buah keadilan yang pantas dari kecurangan yang dibuat oleh takdir atas mereka. " Jangan lupa dengan tongkatmu, setidaknya kau harus tahu dimana kau membiarkan dirimu terjatuh. Saat kita bertemu lagi kau akan tahu dimana letak hatimu. "

Napasnya berupa cegukan tanpa ritme dengan cairan asing yang terus disekresikan kedua matanya, meleleh di pipi. " Lalu bagaimana dengan hatimu, Uchiha Sasuke? "

" Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya. "

" Kau membuang emas untuk arang yang belum jadi. " Satu kesempatan saja, mereka hanya perlu mencoba. Gelang-gelang waktu akan membuat takdir menyerah jika saja mereka sanggup bertahan.

" Akulah arang itu. Tuhan berkata pada Adam: buah itu terlarang bagimu. Kau tahu kita tidak bisa bersama, dan Tuhan pun _tahu_. "

Jadi, ini adalah akhirnya. Saat satu radian penuh ia ambil untuk meninggalkan dimensi yang menjadi ladangnya untuk mencari jarum yang hilang, mendaki tebing curam untuk keluar dari jurang yang ia kira bakal ditemukan mata air untuk membasahi keringnya batin karena terlalu sering meronta. Ia bakal sembuh, sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah kembali ke rumah dan tetap di sana.

" Kau seperti sungai yang menjadi tempatku bercermin, merefleksikan partikel asing padaku dan membuatku tersadar: cinta pun mampu menerobos dimensi yang berbeda. "

Kata-katanya singgah, digemakan hujan, ditiupkan angin, namun cukup jelas bagi telinganya yang tuli akan dunia. Sosok itu pun mengingatkannya akan kilau logam perak yang membuat orang-orang melihat apa yang ingin dilihat, menemukan apa yang tengah dicari tapi tenggelam dalam frustrasi. Karena apa yang direfleksikan dan dibiaskan perak itu hanya ilusi.

Dia tahu—dan Tuhan pun tahu—dia bukanlah hitam yang menodai, yang memancarkan radiasi atau pun kegelapan yang meracuni. Dia bukan pula putih yang menyejukkan, diciptakan untuk menenangkan, dan tempat untuk mencari jawaban pasti.

Sosok itu hanyalah logam perak semu.

Jadi pastilah ia hanya suatu ilusi.

_._

_._

_._

_Di titik itulah aku mengingatmu_

_Yang menjadi alasan bagi roda-roda waktu untuk memvonis kecacatanku_

_Ingatkan dia untuk menjawab tanyaku_

_Dimana satu keping hati yang terkristalisasi itu?_

#

A/N: _Allocer,_

_Would you do and could you feel the way_

_You had been depicted into inks and papers?_

_Now I wonder…_

Friday, March 29th 2013, 2:30 PM (Thank you for reading :])


End file.
